


Fall to your knees and pray (that the devil doesn't take you away)

by Mor-Mor (Not_The_Gods_Favorite)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Band, Asshole Frank Iero, Asshole Gerard Way, Bottom Gerard Way, Demon Deals, Demon Frank Iero, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Dubious Consent, Face Punching, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Implied Sexual Content, Improper Use of a Rosary, M/M, Priest Gerard Way, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_The_Gods_Favorite/pseuds/Mor-Mor
Summary: Gerard has a ritual to do, and he really hopes it works out. Until the asshole that shows up on the sigil turns out to be harder to deal with than he had anticipated.☆ Based on a fanart by @/sspruce_  on Instagram (link to the art in the notes)
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Fall to your knees and pray (that the devil doesn't take you away)

**Author's Note:**

> Super cheesy title, but please bear with me, this was mostly written when I'm slightly sleep deprived. 
> 
> So, the lovely @/sspruce_ gave me permission to write this. so, if you're reading, I hope you like it!! 
> 
> Art's link 👉🏼 https://www.instagram.com/p/B-Aw_5OF4tX/?igshid=1v50fp0sl9fkj

Gerard stumbled, falling to his knees into the sigil, biting back a curse. This wasn't how he expected this afternoon to go.

He had finally gotten his hands onto a summoning ritual for something higher than a small forest fairy (they were fantastic for keeping the bunch of plans he needed for spells alive, also incredibly easy to please) and he was ready to try the more advanced ritual.

He had prepared for every outcome, except this:

"Did you really think that you could bring me here, without an offering?" The demon snaps as he grabs the front of Gerard's shirt, pulling him up a little, just enough to punch him, clicking his tongue "first of all that's just plain rude, but _you_ summoned _me_ , you must have thought of some sort of incentive for me to do whatever you silly human wanted me to do"

Gerard had tried to move out of the sigil as soon as the tattooed hand of the demon let go of him, but he couldn't move from his spot.

"Did you thought I was some low level demon who would do favors just to gain some more power? You clearly didn't read all of the summoning parchment, because if no offering is placed in front of me, I am allowed to pick one" he reaches out, fingers barely brushing over the priest's cheekbone "and you seem to be the only available option"

At those words Gerard snarls to the demon, immediately feeling the consequence. Both a punch to his nose and some force binding his hands together behind his back.

"Now now, little human, you don't get to be rude to me, you should have thought about this... even a cake would have done until we got a deal, but your empty handedness has consequences... I'm still deciding what to do with you"

"Fuck of, I call off everything, leave, now" Gerard spits back, trashing into the place he seems to be glued to.

He's not gonna let this happen, if he could only move he could... it wouldn't be of much use, because despite everything, the demon was right. Despite all of his careful planning, he had forgotten about the offering.

With fairies it was easy, a cupcake and they were delighted to make his spell plants healthy and strong, and if they were generous enough, his garden would thrive a little better for a while.

Gerard didn't take in account that bigger entities would also want an offering. He thought that bigger entities would want to strike a deal and get over with it. This demon was testing all he knew.

The demon was circling him, amber eyes glowing with intensity "oh, cat's got your tongue little priest?" He smirks, licking his lips, playing with a piercing that decorated the bottom one.

Gerard couldn't help but bare his teeth at the name, trashing some more and earning two punches for his trouble, and this time the demon had made him bleed. 

The demon chuckled, crouching to Gerard's height "are you ready to apologize for the lack of offering or you need some more time, sugar? You gotta tell me, I dont need the apology, but it can make stuff better for you"

He really tries not to think on the implications, of those words, but a shiver still goes down his back, making the demon chuckle again

"You're an adorable little human, aren't ya?" He pouts, standing up straight and pushing his long dark hair out of his face "I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you"

"Fuck off, you're just too greedy, you could have waited until we got a deal, you didn't need an offering" Gerard snaps, looking up to the demon defiantly.

The demon smirks and leans forward, grabbing the rosary around Gerard's neck and pulling, keeping his gaze locked with the priest's.

"You've got balls... I like that" and then he's surging forward, grabbing him by his shirt again, smashing their lips together in a rough kiss.

This wasn't how Gerard expected this afternoon to go.


End file.
